Mach None
Mach None is a comedy brickfilm by Seán Willis and Brian Willis. It is about a man living in a racing-obsessed town who is challenged to a duel by the arrogant champion, Mach. It was produced for the Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long 2015 contest and placed fourth.BRAWL 2015 results An updated version was created later for submission to the 2015 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival, adding in sound effects which were absent in the original version due to time constraints.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De8oxIbuTvI Mach None: Brickfilmer's Guild Edition on Youtube] Plot In the town of Whizzington, everybody is obsessed with racing, and looks up to Mach, the undefeated champion. T laments that he will never be able to enter a big race and meet Mach. Just then, his car is struck from behind by a large vehicle. He is soon accosted by the driver, who turns out to be Mach. Mach blames T for the collision and challenges him to a duel at a big race the following day. He attempts to drive off, but a chunk of his vehicle, including the large engine, is left lodged in T's car in the process. The next day, the announcer for the Big Race At Whizzington Live (BRAWL) interviews the contestants. Mach particularly looks forward to beating T. The race begins and T pulls ahead of Mach to take the lead. Mach activates a laser in his car, knocking T's car to pieces. With victory looking certain, Mach stops to take a break in a cafe, staying long enough to do a lengthy interview. Meanwhile, T reassembles the pieces of his car into a rudimentary three-wheeled vehicle and resumes the race. When he sees T slowly passing the cafe, Mach rushes back to his car, but finds it now also is very slow due to the laser having consumed most of the fuel. Mach's car cuts out just before the finishing line and T beats him. However, it turns out in the long time it took both of them to get to the finish, a pizza delivery guy had already taken the pole position. Mach gloats about T being beaten, until T points out to him that he himself was beaten worse. Mach becomes visibly angry. Cast *Aaron Bulger as Mach *Seán Willis as T *Brian Willis as Announcer *Nate Swihart as Pizza Guy Crew *Seán Willis - Writer, Director, Animator, Editor *Brian Willis - Writer, Director, Building, Additional Editing (BFG Edition) Awards Aaron Bulger won the award for Best Vocal Performance in the 2015 Bricks in Motion Awards for his role as Mach in Mach None.BiMA 2015 results The film also received nominations in the 2015 Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival.Brickfilmer's Guild 2015 Film Festival Awards Show on YouTube |- | colspan="1" rowspan="4"| | colspan="1" rowspan="1"|Bricks in Motion Awards |Best Vocal Performance |Won |- |- | colspan="1" rowspan="3"|Brickfilmer's Guild Film Festival |Best Story & Screenplay |Nominated |- |Best Voice Acting |Nominated |- |Best Brickfilm with BFG Logo |Nominated |- References Category:Brickfilms with director's cuts Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms filmed in Ireland Category:Comedy brickfilms